


Lost In Space

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Simon's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a sky full of stars I used to marvel at as a child sitting on my windowsill. You have constellations on your skin and I swear I can see Milky Way on your abdomen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Space

Baby, I can hear   
my dead heart beating  
in my bulletproof chest  
just because you smile,  
just because you’re here,  
just because you take your time  
but let me come closer.  
Because you bear with my  
rants and nightmares  
and forgive me  
for giving you more scars  
than you should ever have.  
You’re a sky full of stars  
I used to marvel at  
as a child sitting on  
my windowsill.  
You have constellations  
on your skin  
and I swear I can see Milky Way  
on your abdomen.  
Your dark eyes hide  
mysteries, galaxies,  
secrets of the universe  
that is you  
and I am an astronaut  
in the open Space  
floating around without a clue  
how I am so lucky to be here,  
embracing your quiet beauty  
and letting stardust  
settle under my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it! Please send promts my way! stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
